Reluctant Admiration, Loving Gratitude
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Lei FangxChristie yuri lemon based on Christie's strip dance assassination cutscene in her DoA4 ending. Watching that is highly recommended. A simple story of Lei Fang's Reluctant Admiration for Christie, and Christie's Loving Gratitude for Lei Fang for saving her life. Sexy times and even sexier outfits! Read'n Enjoy and Review!


**Reluctant Admiration, Loving Gratitude**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 _For a cold-hearted assassin, a life taker that was extremely good at what she did...Christie was surprisingly warm. Lei Fang could very well attest to that, given the fact that, despite the leather outfit that the Brit wore being indeed, cold, the woman's skin was warm. It was soft. It truly proved to Lei Fang that Christie wasn't made of ice._

 _Reluctant Admiration_

Christie owed Lei Fang her life.

How was she supposed to know that her client would actually sell her out to her target?

It was thanks to Lei Fang that she wasn't gunned down on that strip club stage.

Christie had her target right where she wanted him: his face dangerously close to hers, her dexterous, nimble fingers about to jam a tiny, clean needle between his upper vertebrae...and then, it was Lei Fang, who just so happened to be sitting a couple of tables away, who called out a "Christie-san, he's got a gun!" as she pushed away the beautiful, busty waitress that was serving her a drink, and then the Chinese woman kicked the man sitting to the left of Christie's target who, indeed, was pulling out a nickel-plated Desert Eagle that would have no doubt shot Christie to death on the spot.

Things got messy, there was some gunfire, but fortunately, by some higher grace, no innocents (club strippers and patrons alike) were harmed, but unfortunately for Christie, her mark immediately bailed.

Worse still, after returning to her penthouse suite (bought under an alias, of course), Christie checked a dummy bank account and yup. Every last coin she had been paid up-front was gone.

The Brit was pissed off, but Lei Fang was there.

The Chinese young heiress had ran off with Christie after the dangerous mishap at the strip club and they had jumped into a car that the assassin hotwired to drive off to safety, albeit under the disapproving brown gaze of her black party dress-clad fellow escapee.

Christie and Lei Fang didn't know each other very well.

They had fought mostly for the purposes of the Dead or Alive Tournament proper, and they had even teamed up once...only for Christie to, well, ditch Lei Fang after the match because they had lost to that blonde Texan bimbo and her giant ogre of a father.

In any case, despite their lack of proper knowledge of each other, they had a degree of respect of each other's fighting skills.

Lei Fang actually admired Christie, just a little, mind you.

But it was admiration nonetheless; admiration at the silver-haired Brit's fighting ability, her sublime Snake Kung Fu technique was a thing of beauty, in Lei Fang's honest opinion. Admiration and honest desire for her looks.

More than once had Lei Fang had a fantasy of the sexual kind about "what if" scenarios, random thoughts when she was in her spacious bath or in bed, and even that one time when she and Hitomi were in a tent in the forest on a training trip and the peppy brunette caught her beautiful Chinese friend biting her lip to mask moans as she pleased herself in her sleeping bag.

"I, I, uhhh...I was dreaming of, of Jann Lee! Yeah! I, uh..." That was the worst, dumbest crap Lei Fang had ever spewed, but Hitomi was either gullible enough or way too smart to not ask any further at the time.

The thing was: Lei Fang admired Christie, albeit reluctantly so, given the stoic Brit's profession...what she did for a living.

And it was then, seeing Christie pacing about her suite's bedroom thinking of her next move, be it to lay low, get off the grid, or whatever form of revenge for getting screwed over by a client that outsmarted her...Lei Fang realized: her heart was beating fast and her body was getting quite warm.

Lei Fang realized that, despite not knowing a thing about Christie, despite their different ideologies and morals...Lei Fang harbored a deep attraction for the silver-haired assassin, a woman whose life she had saved earlier that night...and a woman that was pacing around her bedroom clad in...

"U-Um, Christie-san?"

"What?"

The answer could have been exasperated, but the Brit was good at masking her frustration over the situation at hand.

Christie raised a fine silver eyebrow at the way that Lei Fang fiddled where she stood, at the threshold of her bedroom. The brunette played with the strap of her purse (which she had obviously kept with her at all times during their getaway), rubbing one elbow-gloved thumb back and forth along her arm and a look of discomfort on her beautiful face.

"Miss Fang? What is it, lass?"

Oh yes, and that thick, posh British accent of Christie's? If Lei Fang were completely honest...that accent was so sexy.

And besides a sexy accent, Christie had sharp eyes. A woman of her profession was supposed to have sharp eyes, and her sharp blue eyes quickly caught Lei Fang's embarrassed gaze and flushed cheeks.

"...hoh~?"

Lei Fang choked on her own spit and she didn't hesitate when Christie beckoned her over with a simple "come hither" motion from Christie's black leather-gloved hand.

"Miss Fang, I know you and I don't often see eye to eye. However, you saved me tonight and I hate keeping debts. And...well~" Christie gently, softly took Lei Fang's gloved hand in her own, gently stroking her wrist and even playing a little with the fine jewelry that the girl wore on that wrist; just a pair of simple but elegant bracelets.

The Chinese was quick to relax and return Christie's soft, encouraging...and alluring smile.

"I do so have to wonder what you were doing in a strip club~" Christie purred and Lei Fang gulped and fought back a moan at the way that she learned, right then and there, what sex sounded like.

The Chinese beauty regained her composure and turned her gaze away from Christie's to look out the ceiling-to-floor window of the suite that provided a stunning view of the city outside, the neon lights of the night life. She giggled softly, a beautiful blush on her cheeks as she idly played with one of her signature, cute brunette braids.

"Well, I may often rant and be obsessed with that guy, Jann Lee, but...I'm actually...I prefer girls. That's all. And actually, I'm a premium patron at the strip club you were at~!" Lei Fang's giggle definitely helped lighten the mood and the Brit made a "hm" sound.

"Ahhh, I see. So...tell me, Miss Fang, before things got messy..." It was then that Lei Fang realized, turning back to ask "Yes?", that Christie was now pushing her backwards, and Lei Fang let out an adorable yelp when she found herself flopped on top of Christie's bed, with said bed's owner on top of Lei Fang.

"What did you think of my stripper performance~?"

Christie's face was _right there_ before Lei Fang's, their lips just a single, solitary, dangerous inch apart.

And thus, the way that Lei Fang learned that Christie was a warm, soft woman was that the two kissed after a breathy "Christie-san...your performance took my breath away." and then, a swift response from the Brit, who purred back "Thank you, Miss Fang, for the compliment...and for saving my life. Let me thank you properly, Ok~?"

And then, the two women clad in beautiful, elegant and sexy outfits (sexy-elegant party dress for Lei Fang and dominatrix leather straps, elbow gloves, leotard, thong and thigh-high boots for Christie) closed the distance and shared a deep, long, unhurried kiss.

It was a simple kiss of gentle exploration.

Christie and Lei Fang kept their eyes half-open to be absolutely certain that they, indeed, wanted this, wanted each other.

A blissful minute into the kiss, they shared a smile and a moan through their lip lock and they closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other's bodies while resting their joined hands to the side, their fingers intertwined as their second kiss was twice as deep and passionate than the first.

Adding to the addicting feeling of the kiss was the sensual and most arousing feeling and friction of warm skin against skin, as well as the silky fabric of Lei Fang's sexy-elegant dress and Christie's fetishistic and cold leather, given the fact that she hadn't exactly had the time or proper focus to change into more comfortable clothing...but the dominatrix outfit was, well, appropriate enough for their escalating passion on Christie's bed.

Both Lei Fang and Christie knew very well that this imminent lovemaking would likely be their first and their last. But that was alright. Once was enough.

For Lei Fang, it was enough to taste this once, to indulge in this infatuation, this puppy love, perhaps? That she harbored for Christie, the mysterious, beautiful, lethal, life taker Brit.

And the exclamation point of this was a loud cry of surprise and then, coos and whimpers of pleasure upon Christie letting go of Lei Fang's plush and then, grabbing at the Chinese woman's large breasts, which bounced to freedom after Christie pulled the outer halves of Lei Fang's dress right off to the sides to let the beautiful, bountiful and sun-kissed tits spill out of their silky confines, almost with what Christie could have sworn was the most subtle "Boing~!"

After Lei Fang's assets were out in display, Christie smiled and licked her lips, driving her leather-clad thigh into the sweet juncture of Lei Fang's long, fighter's legs, to let her thigh clash with the most delicious friction with the sash that was part of Lei Fang's dress, along with the fine satin fabric of the panties below said sash.

This made the petite Chinese cry out louder, in an even sweeter voice, and then, the brunette lifted one hand to bite the index finger in order to try and mask her moans, sighs and whimpers of pleasure upon feeling Christie's hot, wet tongue and mouth come down to worship her big and beautiful breasts. The Brit licked, sucked, nipped at Lei Fang's heavying bosom with lazy licks to the areolas of both breasts, suckling the nipples like a baby, and even leaving love bites on the ample, delicious titty flesh.

"Aaahh…hah, mmm oohhh…C-Christie-san…my…my chest…please, let me…this isn't fair…!" Lei Fang, blushing like mad, dared peek downwards to see Christie giving her the most lewd, most seductive eyes she had ever seen on another woman and Lei Fang wasn't able to hold her gaze. The Chinese whimpered and sighed with disappointment when Christie's talented mouth left her chest but her hand stilled pawed at her chest while their hands remained intertwined on the side.

"It's Ok, lass. I'll let you have something really nice in just a bit, alright~? For now, let _me_ enjoy this, enjoy what you have to offer, alright, sweetie~?" Came the sexy and surprisingly sweet purr in Lei Fang's ear, followed by a gentle nip on her earlobe, and then, a long, passionate, unhurried kiss on the lips.

"H-Haah..chu… _hai_ , Christie-san…" The Chinese woman breathed/moaned, and then, Christie nuzzled her cheek and then, neck and chest again. The petite woman shuddered and gasped at the little kiss Christie gave one diamond-hard nipple.

"Ok, Miss Fang. If you don't mind…~" Then, Lei Fang's face was nearly set ablaze, she blushed so hard at what Christie requested next, but the Chinese girl obliged with the promise that the Englishwoman made just now making her mind swirl with pleasurable scenarios.

Thus, a switch in positions later saw Lei Fang in the most submissive position imaginable: she was on all fours, her ass higher in the air than her head, bent over, her hotly-blushing face resting on bunched-up pillows, which she hugged to her face with both gloved arms to try to muffle her cries, whimpers, moans and sheer screams of pleasure upon feeling Christie work her incredible magic between her legs.

Her face buried in Lei Fang's pussy, Christie lapped and sucked and nibbled on the Chinese twat she was buried in; she dove in with her tongue seemingly random, going from deep and urgent licking to gentle, long, languid strokes of her tongue on the glistening slit between Lei Fang's stocking-clad thighs, and back into plunging her incredibly-skilled tongue into Lei Fang's hot and wet velvet depths. The Brit also every now and then stopped and pulled back to just stare at and nuzzle Lei Fang's ass, kissing and leaving love bites all over the shuddering, jiggling flesh of the gorgeous Chinese derriere.

Eventually, Lei Fang simply couldn't take the pleasure anymore, and she let Christie know: "Chriiiistie-saaan…please…just…mou, I can't take it anymore! Just finish me already!"

Lei Fang's sweet and desperate plea for release made the oftentimes ruthless Brit put that ruthlessness of hers into the perfect use by just up and grabbing a good grip of Lei Fang's wide, womanly, silk-clad hips and then, burying her face in Lei Fang's dripping, glistening pussy to then devour her: The English assassin licked the Chinese Tai Chi fighter's pussy like a woman possessed, absolutely determined to make Lei Fang _scream._

Thus, Christie's efforts didn't go unrewarded, especially upon finding and "assaulting" Lei Fang's _weak spot_ with an onslaught of strokes of her tongue, as Lei Fang did, in fact, _scream_ harder than ever before, screaming louder and with a voice thick with more passion than any martial arts attack she had ever delivered and much more.

While Lei Fang slumped down with exhaustion at that mind-numbing orgasmic experience, Christie purred as she gently and tenderly caressed Lei Fang's beautiful, voluptuous and sexy-elegant dress-clad body as the Chinese young woman regained her strength, the last bit of strength that they both knew she wanted to put to good use to finish their beautiful night together.

"Now, then, Miss Fang...what do _you_ want to _do_ to me~?" Christie cooed in Lei Fang's ear after gently and skillfully undoing the girl's braids to let her beautiful, silky, long black tresses spill down and over her shoulders like an ebony halo.

"Hah…haaah…Christie-san…I…I want…" Lei Fang gulped and panted the last gasp she needed to turn to Christie and give her a soft, delicate kiss. She had never been a shrinking violet and she wouldn't start now. Her beautiful brown eyes shone with resolve, ready to make her request.

"Christie-san, for tonight…just once…let us make love with each other."

Christie's gentle smile was all the reassurance and permission Lei Fang needed.

A moment and a rearranging of bodies later, bodies heated and clad in sexy-elegant outfits, Lei Fang and Christie were engaging in the most intimate sexual act for two women: the intricate and breathtakingly beautiful tribadism.

Christie lay on her back, her head tossing here and there, her short, silver hair fluttering with the motions, the shaking and shuddering of her torso, the jiggle of her large breasts and the sweat glistening on her fair skin that wasn't bound by the leather of her dominatrix outfit. Lei Fang held one of Christie's long legs, encased lovingly in cold, black leather boots, up between her breasts and over her shoulder as she dictated the pace of the grinding and thrusting and kissing of their lower lips, a kiss more intimate than any other, grinding and rubbing their utterly wet, soaked pussies against one another's.

Lei Fang looked down at Christie with hazy eyes that stared in sheer awe at the beauty of Christie on display, just for her. Christie wasn't stoic. She wasn't cold and cool and calm and calculating. She was…just beautiful, her eyes shut tight, her cheeks ablaze with a hot blush. Beads of sweat sliding down from her forehead to her temples and down her hot cheeks. And those lips, those perfect, hot-pink lips, parted to let a cacophony of sounds of pleasure slip past and grace Lei Fang's ears.

Thus, Lei Fang simply couldn't get enough of this vision of loveliness that was Christie enraptured in the throes of passion, and in order to get to see and feel more of that bliss, the Chinese woman on top picked up the pace.

The two stunningly-beautiful ladies cried out each other's names, they cried out and moaned and whimpered and sighed in sheer and utter sexual and romantic place at the now frenetic pace of their tribadism, a pace dictated by Lei Fang thanks to Christie giving her full consent to do whatever she pleased and as hard as Lei Fang wanted.

And hard tribadism is exactly what Lei Fang now wanted more than ever before. She wanted, she _needed_ to reach orgasm with Christie below here. They both needed this one, last impending orgasm…and in the end, after all the heat, all the wetness, after everything…the two beautiful ladies, Lei Fang and Christie, reached an explosive, simultaneous orgasm that made them both throw their heads back and scream in pleasure and see stars behind their tightly-shut eyes.

And then, after reaching the highs of pleasure and coming down from said highs into the warm blankets of the bed…Christie and Lei Fang passed out in each other's arms.

 _Loving Gratitude_

When morning came and the mid-day sunrays hit the blissfully sleeping face of Lei Fang, the dark-haired woman of the two lovers in the penthouse suite shielded her face with her hand from the rays of sunshine, and between the gaps in her fingers, she saw…

"Oh, good. You're awake, Lei Fang."

There was definitely a slight smile on Christie's face. Her voice gave it away. The Chinese woman gave her own morning greeting in Mandarin. She blushed hotly upon finding Christie by the bed, standing in the sunlight, completely nude, her beautiful body encased by the light of the sun beyond the window, giving her almost an ethereal glow.

She was also practicing her Snake Kung Fu with beautiful, fluid, deadly-looking katas.

Well, that was another wish that Lei Fang had, granted right then and there.

Christie chuckled in a most posh fashion.

"Don't just lie there like a lazy bum. C'mon, Miss Fang! Go on, come here and do katas with me, darling~"

Lei Fang blinked and then, a huge smile lit up her face more than the sunlight itself. With a happy, excited _"Hai, airen!"_ , the Chinese woman bounced out of bed and, as nude as Christie, Lei Fang stood side by side with the Brit doing her corresponding Tai Chi morning practices. Christie giggle softly.

 _"_ _Airen?"_

"…I…I'll explain…later…" Lei Fang blushed hotly in sheer embarrassment at getting caught in her own hype that probably made her think and see too far ahead…or perhaps it was just wishful-

"Ok. Explain when we go out to dinner tonight, deal~?"

 _"_ _Y-YES!"_

And it turns out, this puppy love was actually the real deal, and Christie wasn't afraid to explore more, and neither was Lei Fang.

 _The End_

 _Glexen, my friend, this one's for you. :3 Also, shout-out to Dawn of Chaos and ScarletVirus33 because, why not? LOL Oh yeah, and as to why the kinkiness of Lei Fang and Christie making Fiery Love-Love wearing their super-smexiest outfits? Well…again: why not~? ;P_

 _Thanks for reading~_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
